1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the printed circuit board (PCB) layout field and, particularly, to a PCB layout system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a PCB diagram, there is usually one or more large irregular polygons on which copper foils are spread. Using conventional software for PCB layout such as Cadence System's ALLEGRO, in order to obtain one large irregular polygon, the conventional software generates several overlapping polygons. To merge the polygons into one larger polygon, a designer first selects two overlapping polygons which are then merged by the software, and then another two and so on, and the merged pairs of polygons are merged together until a polygon of the desired size is obtained. As shown in FIG. 1, polygons 11, 22, 33 are overlapping. When the designer selects the polygons 11 and 22, the software merges the polygons 11 and 22 into a polygon 44 (see FIG. 2). The designer then selects the polygons 44 and 33, and the software merges the polygons 44 and 33 into a polygon 55 (see FIG. 3). That is, using the conventional software for PCB layout, the designer has to select pairs of overlapping polygons many times, which is time-consuming.